


starry: ceiling

by sarangway



Series: starry [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, bg socky, i wont spoil with the tags, i'm sorry but here this is cute and also the end, of course this is five days after christmas :)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: dongmin just wants an answer to his confession, but he knows he really isn't ready.





	

**six months after confession, dec 23 – 3pm**

                Dongmin didn’t exactly expect the reaction he had from Bin. Maybe it was all the kdramas he watched in between his studies, but the idea he had was either a horrid rejection (which he was used to) or the slim chance of a mutual confession. He got…neither.

                If he listened to his realist conscious then he would know about the possibility of a third option: Bin simply acknowledging his feelings. It was simple really, his reply just being an ‘alright’ and laying in the bed as if Dongmin just told him it would rain that day. He didn’t know what to do after that reply, so he just lied in bed with him until they decided it was a good time to eat breakfast.

                He wouldn’t take any of that back, even six months later, because in a way, his reply was better. The stress of keeping it from Bin was gone, so he could hang out with him easily. He didn’t have to worry about what he would reply, because he had normalized it so well that he didn’t feel like Bin even really _needed_ to reciprocate anything. Sure, he would have loved to be able to kiss Bin and hold his hand – well, scratch that, he held his hand now. That was the simplicity of it all, Dongmin had been living the last six months in a logical progression without titles. All of his anxiety and turmoil over relationships and having someone at his side was easily ignored when they didn’t have to keep up anything.

                “Minnie?”

                Bin’s call broke his thoughts, his eyes moving to his _friend_ decorating the Christmas tree with Minhyuk and Sanha. Maybe it was alright like this, this limbo being comfortable and stress-free. Dongmin knew that one day there had to be confrontation, but it could wait until after Christmas at least. “Ah, sorry. Let me help you string the lights.”

**dec 24 – 10pm**

                Dongmin takes it back. There is nothing comfortable about this indeterminate state, and he feels horrible waiting six whole months with no reply. But how could he say anything when they were laying on the couch together, practically spooning (as the girls at his university call it)? Bin’s arm was draped around his waist, steady breathing falling with a feathery-lightness on his neck. He smelled so good today, after taking such a long shower earlier – those dance practices left his weary and sore. Was he being petty to need a name for this when he was getting what he wanted?

                “Can you turn on the tree, Min-ah?” Dongmin’s hand reached out and grabbed the tiny remote, feeling for the tree button. “Turn off the other lights, too.”

The lights were switched now, Bin’s head burrowing into the nape of Dongmin’s neck. The tree lights were twinkling softly, a warm golden light casting shadows on their faces. Nothing was said between them now, just soaking in the gentle Christmas vibes and trying to relax. But Dongmin couldn’t relax, not now. And he refused to let this sit.

                “Bin-ah, we need to talk.”

                “Let’s talk later.”

                “No,” Dongmin pushed the arm off of his waist and flipped over, the proximity ignored while his eyebrows furrowed. “we need to talk now.”

                Bin sighed a bit, nodding. He wasn’t sure what it was about exactly, but he would prefer to stay in the calm moments than go on to something stressful.

                “Why didn’t you say anything to me when I told you I liked you?”

                Oh, so that’s what this was about. Bin shrugged (as well as someone can shrug while sideways). “What was I supposed to say?”

                That answer was silly, and Dongmin was getting frustrated. “Anything. Anything other than ‘alright’. Have you had a crush before, Bin? Do you understand how frustrating it is to sit and wait, rubbing hands on knees, for some sort of either rejection or reciprocation of feelings?” He could feel that embarrassing warmth and prick to the corners of his eyes, indicating that he would be crying like a baby in just a few moments.  Dongmin asked in a breathy voice, “Do you like me back?”

                Bin hesitated with his answer, causing Dongmin to cover his eyes, trying to trap those annoying salty tears from pouring out into the open. “Maybe I do.” Bin’s hands rested on Dongmin’s cheeks, moving to press their foreheads together. “Let’s watch the lights now.”

                “You’re such an idiot!” Dongmin choked it out and hit Bin on the chest, but let himself be pulled in to a warm embrace, telling the tears that today was not the day.

**dec 25, 9am**

                “Woahhh! Minhyukie!” Sanha pulled out the tickets from the card, throwing himself at Minhyuk and pulling him into a tight hug. Bin let out an ‘ew!’, earning a glare from the younger couple and a giggle from Dongmin.

                It was a warm morning, the last half of the year being such an emotional rollercoaster that Dongmin was relieved that it had calmed down so much. The gift exchange was also very homely, sitting together in a softly-lit room, gingerbread candles making it warm and smell delicious. There were also cookies in the oven, which surely helped. Dongmin felt an arm snake around his waist, nudging him back into focus. “Oh! Bin-ah and I have a present for you two.”

                The boys looked surprised that Dongmin had thought of a present for them too, even though they had known each other for almost a year now. It was the last present to exchange, and because of it Bin had some fun with the wrapping (which Dongmin halfway regretted putting him in charge of that). The boys were each handed a gift bag, excited hands pulling out…socks. Identical pairs of socks for both of them. Their eyes met for a moment, glancing at Bin and Dongmin with half-hearted smiles. Bin started laughing, and Dongmin had to hold back his own.

                “Reach inside them.” The couple perked up, turning the socks inside out and pulling out rings. Each of the rings had their initials them, silver bands that clearly required saving from Bin and Dongmin. The boys tackled the older ones to the ground, thanking them intensely and putting the rings on. “Ooh- Sanha! Get off!”

**10pm**

                “It’s been a while since I slept in here,” Dongmin yawned and stretched his arms above his head, reaching into his backpack and taking out his lotions. _Here_ meant Bin’s room, since he normally slept on the couch unless Bin had some nightmares or something. Well, Bin had offered before, But Dongmin denied it due to it feeling too awkward. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his neck and Bin bury his face in the nape of his neck. “Ah! Binnie, I’m trying to put on my-”

                “Merry Christmas, Dongmin-ah.” He sighed, moving an arm behind him to pet Bin’s hair.

                “Are you getting sappy?” Dongmin was teasing him, especially since he had been the one being so unnecessarily emotional just yesterday. Bin let out a content sigh, releasing Dongmin from his grip and sitting on the edge of his bed.

                “Can you put lotion on me too?” He blinked at the request, tossing the lotion bottle between his hands and nodding. It wasn’t that Bin didn’t take care of his skin already or anything, it was just a weird thing to ask of someone, putting lotion on their face when they’re perfectly able. Dongmin kneeled in from of him, squeezing some of the lighting-tinted rose lotion and rubbing it in his hands to warm it, but Bin still flinched. “Yah! It’s cold.”

                Dongmin smiled, his hands gently rubbing in the lotion and squishing Bin’s cheeks together. The cheeks got warmer now, his eyes meeting Bin’s and staying there for a moment. His hands kept massaging but his attention was on Bin. “Are you embarrassed or something?” Dongmin was trying to tease him again, but his voice was softer than before.

                Bin didn’t answer, but Dongmin knew that he was so he left it alone, rubbing it in and squeezing more into his hand. As his focus was back on the lotion, Bin grabbed his wrists, the bottle dropping on the carpet. Some of it spilled, but Bin ignored it. Neither of them breathed, they just stared into the eyes with a silent conversation. Just before Dongmin decided to break the silence, Bin pulled him closer and rested their foreheads together. It fell silent again.

                “I’m sorry for not telling you I liked you.” Bin’s stare wavered for a moment, Dongmin holding in his breath in the hope that if he passed out, he would be able to end this interaction.

                “Oh. It’s okay.” The grip on his wrists loosened a bit, and Dongmin pulled them back, his balance unsteady which caused him to fall backward. Luckily, he was just crouching and still on the ground. He kept his hands up to prevent the lotion from falling from his fingers. His eyes focused on the ceiling for a moment, eyes focusing on the stars that seemed to be stuck on the ceiling. He blinked a few times before recognizing it as the Libra constellation, the tattoo that they had in common. “Did you put those up?”

                Bin let out a little gasp, hopping up and hitting the stars in an attempt to hide the constellation. “Ah! You weren’t supposed to see that-”

                Dongmin blinked a few times, sitting up and leaning on his elbows. “Was it for me? Like, as my stars instead of yours?”

                There was no reason to answer that, of course, considering they both knew the answer. Dongmin’s face flushed, his hand curling into fists to hold the lotion in, but they were getting sweaty fast and it will probably leak out anyway – especially since Bin was crouching next to him now, their faces entirely too close for comfort. He didn’t dare move, though, because his heart wouldn’t let him. No matter how loud his brain screamed, his heart ignored it. “I love you.”

                Suddenly, the world stopped. It was as if God had just grabbed his remote and pressed pause, Bin’s eyes glued to Dongmin’s but his breath stopped. Dongmin’s breathe was caught in his throat as well, his eyes moving to try and capture this moment, but the pausing was done and it was now more of a slow motion thing, Dongmin trying so hard to stop it, to end this situation, to maybe ask God for his own remote so he can just rewind it all – but now the slow motion was over and Bin had his hands on his cheeks, pulling him towards him.

                _This wasn’t what Dongmin wanted at all_ , his brain was screaming, but his heart shouted back that _yes, this was exactly what Dongmin wanted and he needed to let go and finally feel something_. But Dongmin’s heart didn’t expect what Bin did – tiny, chase kisses across his forehead and brow bone. His hands stayed on his cheeks, never moving to anywhere else. He wasn’t taking advantage of him, and he hesitated before each kiss to make sure that he wasn’t overstepping anything. But what was this? This healthy balance of respect and love, something that Dongmin was so deprived of in these constant dates?

                There were so many things running through Dongmin’s mind, his hands wiping on his pants and moving to Bin’s cheeks, a smile spreading across his face, letting out soft giggles and leaning further into the kisses. This was what he wanted, his heart was right, he wanted a soft kind boy that would love him and not be afraid to say it. He needed someone who thought of him so fondly that even the kisses that he so desperately wanted were given carefully.

                “I love everything about you, Moon Bin.” Dongmin’s thumb petted his cheek, the smile on his face so wide now. “I love the way you laugh when I do. I love the way your voice gets quieter and gravelly when you’re tired, but it’s still so soft. I love the way you sing. I love you. God, I really love you.”

                Bin kissed his forehead, staring into his eyes for another moment before whispering, “Can I kiss you?”

                “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for a successful time this yr on ao3!! this is the end of starry but not the end of astro fics any time soon!! the yr will kick off with some socky :0  
> happy new year and thank you again for all your support!! <3


End file.
